The Darkest Days:
by TimeMasterX
Summary: A new series set in modern day Gotham. Detailing the rise of a new terror to Gotham, directly affecting the life and role of Batman.  Set in my personal Batman canon, this can be read as a standalone piece but will make significant character changes.


_**War Journal: Final entry before launch.**_

_**Thoughts:**_

Gotham City at night; some say that this is the time to run home to mommy and hide behind the sofa. They say this because they're afraid of the monsters, the mobsters, the drug lords, the killers and rapists. They're afraid of what might happen if they're caught outside in the night as they look into the darkness and see danger.

If only they knew what is to come…if they did, those poor people would send their children into the sewers to bring the rats home for dinner.

Because they don't know I'm coming.

Oh, all those little people…Reminds me of a joke really, or a riddle, or a small anecdote on the nature of society. Sorry, please forgive me as I cough, the gas is getting to me, making me indecisive…Why, I'd be better off just flipping a coin with all this haze!

But no, as I put up my umbrella to keep the rain from my makeup I peer through my goggles at this city, this hunk of disease and filth. It makes me gag or grin; scream with rage and fear or howl with laughter.

I can never make up my mind.

Who knows really? Maybe Harvey does have the right idea, so much better to let chance decide the path.  
Or is it Pamela? With her attitude of destruction in the name of renewal, the woman is a conundrum.  
Speaking of conundrums, I wonder how old Eddie is. Sat behind a desk no doubt, searching through his brilliant yet narrow mind for new ways of saying exactly the same thing.  
Then again, he is more adventurous than Victor…If only the lovesick fool would just accept his loss he might recover…not likely.

This city does that: forces you into a pattern, a single _modus operandi_ that no one seems to be able to break. Even the sweet children of this cesspit cannot escape its pull. When they aren't being pawns in the game between the cops and the drug lords, the poor kids are most likely being enjoyed by Edwin in his sadistic games of pleasure. Even I am not disappointed when that Hatter is put in the madhouse.

Yet here, in Gotham; there is, of course, the one lunatic everyone from the most hardened cop to the smallest and sweetest child fears…the giggling mastermind and her purple suited decoy. Oh, they are a wonderful partnership, possibly even a cute couple. She, the shy unassuming psychiatrist; freed into her brilliant and beautiful new identity. Oh she dominates the angry, bitter clown who cannot ever stop laughing.

They all follow their little patterns, all devised for them and subtly planted where they would be most useful. I do that, you see, I break people and then use them. Only when broken will I reveal my creations to the world. Gotham was perfect for my children, with its ancient (and yet so very new) atmosphere, its populace so willing to accept my creations for what they appear to be. None of them questioning what lies behind their tormentors. Well…those of them who survive to wonder.

But what makes Gotham perfect for my plans is its protector, its dark example to the rest of the world. Oh, he is brilliant, in his own way. Setting myself up against him is a bold move, something that could still backfire so very quickly. However, if that occurs I still have the means by which I can remove him from his seat of power.

Oh yes, after all these years of planning, preparing and praying, I _am_ ready.

I know you've seen me coming.  
Even though you don't know me (yet) I know you're aware of me, my hand guiding events to the inevitable conclusion. You've built up your own forces against me, breaking your own rules.  
I know this and have attempted to stop you: Jason's death and poor Barbara's injury are just a few examples of this. Those two I mention as they proved to be failures, neither consequence ended as I would have liked.

However, the point was made; you are certainly more protective of your allies now. This I can use, like I use everything.

As I say, I'm ready Bruce…are you?

_**Sequence of immediate events leading to launch:**_

-'Batman' **Note: Wayne, Bruce** emerges-

Crime in Gotham subsides

Addition of further criminal element **Note: Unaltered**

Increase in vigilante activity in Gotham

-'Robin' **Note: Grayson, Richard & Todd, Jason** emerges-

Addition of criminal figureheads **Note: Altered subjects** 'Joker', 'Scarecrow', 'Riddler', 'Poison Ivy'

Corruption of DA Dent-Harvey **Note: AKA 'Two-Face'**

Criminal element rises in Gotham

-'Batgirl' **Note: Gordon, Barbara** emerges-

Emergence of unapproved criminal figureheads **Note: Unaltered** 'Catwoman', 'Mad Hatter' _**Note: Have eliminated**_, 'Ra's Al Ghul', 'Penguin'

Emergence of second generation criminal figureheads** _Note: Altered by first batch of subjects_**'Killer Croc', 'Harley Quinn'

Death of Todd-Jason AKA 'Robin'

Addition of **Identity restricted pending security clearance** AKA 'Bane'

Barbara Gordon rendered paralytic_ **'Batgirl' neutralised**_

'Oracle' emerges _**Potential threat-**_

**_Eliminate_**_** -Potential blackmail opportunity(See file: Commissioner/Wayne)**_

_**-Journal entry complete: hold in storage until arrival at target-**_


End file.
